A Special Christmas Evening
by Thn0715
Summary: At a Christmas/Housewarming party with the team at Hotch's new house, Jack and Henry get a very special visitor.  Nope, still don't own 'em.


**Well, I know I'm a few days late with posting a Christmas story, but life sort of got in the way. I had every intention of finishing this in time for Christmas but it just wasn't meant to be. But now it's finally finished! I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Special Note: To my board family: Thank you all for another enjoyable year of friendship and memories! I love you guys! Soooo... *deep breath* to TN, Dee, Rockie, Wotumba, Lil, Sparks, Cinny, Book, Falc, Blair, Doc, Bleu, West, Crim, Smiley, Trips, Stars, Jem, Red, Hum, FX, Artsy, Ziggy, Jacki, and Zoni... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! This one is for you!**

* * *

**A SPECIAL CHRISTMAS EVENING**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jack came running from his playroom where he'd seen the car pull into the driveway from his window. "Henry's here!" He grabbed his Daddy's hand and pulled him towards the front door.

"Whoa, slow down, buddy," Hotch chuckled at his son's excitement as they made their way to the door. "He's gonna be here for a while."

They opened the door as JJ, Will, and 2-year-old Henry made their way up the walk.

"Jack Jack!" Henry jabbered excitedly.

"He can say my name now!" Jack bounced.

"He sure can," JJ smiled down at him. "He's been practicing a lot."

"Jack Jack Jack!"

"Hey Henry," Will got his attention and pointed at Hotch. "Who's that?"

"'Otch!" The toddler raised his arms. "'Otch! 'Otch!"

Hotch picked him up and tousled his hair. "You're getting big, little man!"

"I big boy!"

"That's right, you're a big boy now. You want to go play with Jack in his new playroom?"

"I pway Jack!"

They all chuckled as Hotch put Henry down and he and Jack babbled their way to Jack's favorite spot in the new house. Will and JJ followed Hotch inside and closed the door. They moved to the kitchen where Hotch had coffee already brewing. He poured out three cups as they chatted.

"The new place looks great Hotch. What made you finally decide to move?"

"I just couldn't keep him cooped up in that apartment any longer. Couldn't keep myself cooped up anymore either. We needed a place that didn't hold any memories for either of us. This place gives us a fresh start. It's nice out here. He's got a big fenced in backyard to play in and we don't have to worry about bugging anyone with all the noise. Five-year-olds make a lot of noise, just to warn you."

JJ and Will chuckled and shook their heads. Their two-year-old was making plenty of noise already. "Lord, help us."

Will and JJ exchanged a glance before Will spoke up again. "I'm going to go keep an eye on the boys. Give you two a chance to catch up before everyone else gets here." He kissed JJ's temple and headed for the playroom. The thankful glance JJ sent Will did not go unnoticed. Hotch watched Will leave, then looked curiously at his friend.

"Everything okay?"

JJ smiled at him. "Yeah, everything's great. I just wanted to talk to you about something before everyone else got here."

They moved into the living room and sat on the couch. Hotch felt a twinge of unease, but it slipped away when he looked at JJ. She seemed genuinely happy, which meant whatever she needed to talk to him about was most likely good news instead of bad.

"So, what's up?"

JJ's smile got brighter, another sign of good news.

"Will proposed to me last week...again. And I finally said yes. We're really getting married."

"JJ, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. That brings me to a very important question I need to ask you."

He looked confused. "Okay."

"You are the closest thing I've ever had to a big brother, Hotch. You're one of my closest friends, you've always protected me, and you know how much I've always looked up to you. On my wedding day, I'd like you to walk me down the aisle."

Hotch looked at her, stunned. "JJ, I…I don't know what to say. What about your dad?"

"He's not been in the best health lately. I want him to be able to sit back and enjoy this without worrying about anything. I've actually already talked to him about this. When I said I wanted it to be you, he said he couldn't think of anyone better. Will you do this for me, Hotch?"

He surprised her by setting his coffee mug on the table and hugging her tightly. "I'd be honored, JJ."

She hugged him back and smiled as happy tears pricked her eyes. "Thank you, Hotch."

"I'm proud of you, you know," he said as he released her and wiped a stray tear away from her face. He leaned back and draped his arm across the back of the couch. "After having your life turned upside down, you've really found a way to make things work for yourself. You seem genuinely happy."

"I am," she smiled back. "It definitely took some getting used to, and the beginning was tough, but once things settled down my life just sort of fell into place. I really miss you guys, though. You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this."

"We miss you, too."

JJ reached out and placed her hand over Hotch's arm, squeezing his forearm. "How are you and Jack? Really."

"We're good," he nodded. "We both still have our moments, but we're getting stronger every day. I think the move has helped a lot with that. We're still getting used to a few things, including each other, but you were right… it does get easier."

"Good," she smiled. "So is everyone coming tonight?"

"Everyone but Dave."

"What? Why?" She asked, disappointed.

"He's been sick and didn't want to risk getting the kids sick so close to Christmas. He did say he'd call later, though."

They talked a while longer before checking on the boys. Jack and Henry were having too much fun together and Will couldn't hold in his laughter at their excitement. Hotch and JJ chuckled as they entered the room.

"Congratulations, Will." Hotch shook his hand. "I'm very happy for both of you."

"Thank you." Will looked over Hotch's shoulder at JJ and his face lit up brighter than the Christmas tree in the other room. After so many times begging her to marry him, for what felt like an eternity, she'd finally said yes. And the smile had not left his face since.

A short time later the others arrived and JJ shared her exciting news. After much squealing, hugging, and general giddiness, Prentiss and Garcia whisked JJ away to the kitchen to get all the juicy romantic details while Morgan and Reid joined Hotch and Will in the living room.

"Boy, I hope you're ready for this," Morgan teased as only the perpetual bachelor could. Will continued to grin. "Of course you know," Morgan continued, "if you ever hurt her, we'll all kill you and nobody will ever find your body."

"That's one thing you'll never have to worry about," Will responded, still smiling but also showing every ounce of sincerity. "I love her way too much for that. It took me forever to finally get her to say yes. I'm not going to do anything to make her change her mind."

"Good," the three answered in unison. And they all laughed.

The ladies found their way back into the living room toting several glasses and a bottle of wine to toast their friends' engagement.

Garcia and Reid doted over their Godson and Morgan wrestled with Jack while the others tended to dinner. Once the boys were fed, Hotch started Jack's favorite Christmas movie, "A Charlie Brown Christmas", for them in the living room and the adults enjoyed a peaceful, enjoyable dinner in the dining room. JJ caught them up on how things were going with her new job and they caught her up on their latest cases. They all got the enjoyable details of how Will finally got JJ to say 'yes'. They were laughing as Morgan picked on Reid in typical, big brotherly fashion while Garcia admonished him. Hotch couldn't remember a time when he'd enjoyed himself this much, surrounded by his 'family'. The only think missing was Rossi. Shortly, however, their dinner was interrupted by two very frantic children.

"Daddy!" Jack came running from the living room, Henry right on his heels, and tugged on his father's arm.

"Mama! Mama!" Henry toddled over to JJ, doing the same thing. She looked at Hotch, who looked as puzzled as she felt.

"What's going on, buddy?"

"What is it, baby?"

"San Cwaus! San Cwaus!"

"What?" JJ shared a confused look with Will before Jack excitedly stepped in to interpret.

"It's Santa, Daddy! It's Santa! He's here! Come on! Look!"

Everyone looked baffled as Jack pulled Hotch to his feet and led them all to the window, grinning from ear to ear. Sure enough, walking up the driveway, complete with red suit, white beard, and big red sack of gifts, was Santa Claus.

"See Daddy? See? It's Santa! It's really Santa!"

Hotch couldn't hold back his chuckle as he smiled down at his son.

"Well, don't keep the man waiting. Go ahead, open the door."

As Jack ran to the front door, JJ looked wide-eyed at Hotch. He shook his head and chuckled again.

"Have you lost all those profiler techniques you learned already, Jareau?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at the truck."

She looked out the window again and noticed the dark green Ford Explorer parked at the street in front of the house. Instantaneously, everything fell into place. She laughed out loud.

David Rossi. David Rossi was Santa Claus.

The team moved to the hallway to watch as Jack and Henry came face to face with Santa.

"Well, hello-ho-ho there," his deep voice boomed. "You must be Jack and Henry."

"Yeah!" Two voices cried out with youthful exuberance. Jack turned his big eyes to Henry. "He knows our names!"

"San Cwaus!" was little Henry's excited reply.

"Then I am definitely at the right house," 'Santa' Rossi replied. "I was told there was a Christmas party tonight and there would be two little boys named Jack and Henry at that party who had been extremely good all year. What do you think? Do you think I'm at the right house?"

"YES!" they hollered in unison.

"Well then, I believe these are for you."

They both looked excitedly at the red sack of presents. But something was puzzling Jack. He looked up at Santa.

"But it's not Christmas yet."

"I know," Santa said, kneeling to look at the young boy. "This is a very special trip, just for you and Henry. I do this every so often, and a special friend told me that you two deserved it. And I happen to think he's right."

"Who was it?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that, my boy. That's my little secret. Here you go." He sat the big red bag inside the door. "Merry Christmas, Jack. Merry Christmas, Henry."

Both boys hugged him tight. "Thanks, Santa!"

"I'd better get back to the North Pole." Santa stood, winked at the adults standing in the hallway, and departed.

Hotch shut the door as the boys dug through the bag. Jack pulled out two stuffed animals that had Henry's name on them. He took them eagerly. "Mick Mouse! Don-Don!" his way of saying Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. He hugged them tightly as Jack continued to pull from the bag. Two action figures were for Jack: Goofy (his favorite) and Captain Jack Sparrow. "Awesome!" He pulled one more item from the bag: a red box. He shook it, but it barely made a sound. He opened the box to reveal another box. And inside that box was yet another box. And inside the smallest box was an envelope. Inside the envelope were five tickets and a letter. He handed it to Hotch.

"What's it say, Daddy?"

Hotch took the letter and the tickets. His eyes went wide and he looked at JJ and Will.

"Well, what is it?" JJ asked impatiently. Hotch read the letter aloud.

_Aaron and Jack, JJ Will and Henry,_

_Have fun and enjoy yourselves. You all deserve it. Jack and Henry…Don't forget to tell Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Captain Jack that I said hi!_

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_Santa_

Jack's eyes shot to his father and his face lit up brighter than all the Christmas lights on the block. "Are we going to Disney World?"

Hotch looked at his son and grinned. "I guess so."

"We're going to Disney Worrrrrrrrrrrrrrrld!" He yelled and danced around the living room. Henry bounced up and down still holding onto Mickey and Donald. "Di'ney World!" JJ and Will looked at each other, and back at Hotch. All three looked stunned.

"Dave got us all tickets to Disney World?" she whispered, not wanting the kids to hear that Santa was really David Rossi.

"Yeah," Hotch replied, looking at the tickets. "For a week."

JJ gasped. "I don't even know what to say."

"Me either," Will said.

"I think that's why he gave them to the kids first," Aaron said. "That way we couldn't say no."

The three stood together watching their sons bouncing enthusiastically with their extended family. They couldn't help but smile at their excitement.

"You know," Will began, "I've never been to Disney World."

"I haven't either," Hotch said.

"I've only been once," JJ answered, "and it was a long time ago. I was maybe a year or two older than Jack."

The three adults looked at each other with a child like gleam shining in their eyes. They all laughed.

"We're going to Disney World!"

* * *

_The next day at the BAU…_

David Rossi arrived at his office to find Aaron Hotchner perched on the corner of his desk and Jennifer Jareau sitting in his guest chair.

"Am I late for a meeting?" he asked sarcastically.

"You know why we're here, Rossi," JJ replied.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Disney World, Dave?" Hotch raised an eyebrow at him.

"Disney World?" Dave feigned innocence. "Who's going to Disney World?"

"Apparently, we are."

Dave chuckled at Hotch. "You? At Disney World? You're gonna frighten Mickey with that glare of yours!"

JJ snickered. Hotch glared. "Very funny."

"So Derek says you got a visit from Santa last night. Hate that I missed it."

"Yeah, and wouldn't you know, he drives a truck that looks an awful lot like yours."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I thought Santa drove a sleigh."

JJ chuckled at Hotch and Dave's banter. She'd missed this. But she needed to get to work. She shook her head and walked up to Dave, hugging him tight around the neck.

"Thank you, Dave. You made my son very happy last night."

He smiled and hugged her back.

"Garcia tells me congratulations are in order. I'm happy for you JJ."

"Thank you. I'd better get going."

They said their goodbyes and JJ left. Hotch looked back at Dave. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, since you refuse to admit it, tell Santa that I said thank you. Getting my son to sleep last night was not an easy task. An extreme sugar high wouldn't even begin to describe how hyper he was after hearing he was going to Disney World."

"I'll be sure to relay the message. I'm sure you guys will have a blast."

"You're incorrigible," Hotch said as he opened the office door to leave.

"Hey Hotch," Rossi called out. Hotch turned.

"Merry Christmas."

~The End~


End file.
